deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Necron Jesus/"Best of The Best" Advanced Recon Commandos(Star Wars) vs Kasrkin(Warhammer 40k)
'Welcome Back, my friends. It is I, NecronJesus, with another episode. The third battle of my first season, to be exact. I will write the battle for the Dinosauriergruppe vs SS Patrol, when I have the time. Anyway, let us get to the point. This is technically a 'spiritual successor' of Monkey Doctor33's 'Deathtroopers(Star Wars) vs Stormtroopers(Warhammer 40k)'. This battle will focus on some of the most, elite forces in Star Wars and Warhammer 40k. ''The Advanced Recon Commandos of the Grand Army of The Republic will be taking on the Kasrkin of The Imperium of Man. These are some of the most elite special operations forces in fiction. The Advanced Recon Commandos, the Republics most trained and specialized troopers. '''VS ''The Kasrkin, the Imperium's elite troopers in the Imperial Guard. When one compares these two, they might ask themselves.... 'WHO' ''IS DEADLIEST?! 'Run Down of Both Warriors' 'Advanced Recon Commandos' ' ' : : ="ARC troopers, you were selected for this task because you are the best; the elite. You all know what to do." = : =―Obi-Wan Kenobi[src] = 'Advanced Recon Commandos' - also known as Advanced Recon Clone troopers, or simply ARC troopers, were an elite variant of clone trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. They were trained by Jango Fett himself, the clone template. Although less numerous than the other clones, they were also among the most skilled soldiers in the galaxy. The ARC Troopers fought throughout the full length of the Clone Wars, partisipating in countless battles and earning themselves a fearsome reputation. One of the best known ARC Trooper teams was the team nicknamed 'The Muunilinst 10'. This small team of 10 ARC Troopers/Clone Troopers with ARC Training broke the defences of the capital of the planet Muunilinst, Harnaidan, during the Republic assault. It was thought that an entire army would be needed to disable the key defences of the city, however, the 10 man team was able to breach the defences and destroy the spearhead of the defence, a large cannon. With the destruction of the cannon, Clone forces were able to enter the city and eventually drive out Droid and Banking Clan forces. : 'Kasrkin' : ="When veteran Guardsmen flee, the Kasrkin stand. When victory is near, the Kasrkin seize it. When the Archenemy attacks, the Kasrkin Elite are the rock upon which traitors shall break." = :: =— General Sturnn, commander of the Cadian 412th = : The Kasrkin are elite troops of the Astra Militarum and are dedicated to the security of the Fortress World of Cadia from which they hail. Because they are elite special forces troops drawn from the same world as the existing Cadian Shock Troops regiments of the Imperial Guard, the Kasrkin are officially classified by the Departmento Munitorum as the type of Tempestus Scions known as Grenadiersbecause of their heavy weapons and elite tactical training. Their name comes from the title of the fortress cities of Cadia, which are called "Kasrs" in the native Cadian dialect of Low Gothic. The Kasrkin are the elite of the already skilled Cadian planetary military forces and are chosen to serve in the Imperial Guard when they are still serving as Whiteshields (new recruits) in the Cadian Planetary Defence Forces. Their training is more than a match for that provided to the elite Imperial Storm Troopers (Kasrkin are the Cadian equivalent of the Storm Troopers) and they are utterly dedicated to the preservation of Cadia, whereas Imperial Storm Troopers are indoctrinated to provide for the defence of the entire Imperium of Man. Kasrkin soldiers are well-known amongst the Storm Trooper regiments assigned to Cadia, and are renowned for their ability to remain cool under fire in combat situations where even many other veteran Cadian Guardsmen would break. 'Weaponry and Armorments' 'Advanced Recon Commandos' Rifle = The DC-15A blaster rifle was one of the standard issue weapons for clone troopers. While the use of blasters allowed a clone trooper to carry significantly more ammunition than a projectile weapon, the DC-15A weighed a heavy 9.5 pounds, and despite the weapon's size, it was not a true dedicated repeating blaster rifle; the inherent instability of plasma gas in the blasters reduced the weapon's accuracy under sustained fire.1 Even so, the DC-15A was very powerful and deadly in the hands of the skilled clone troopers that received extensive training in its use. |-|Heavy Weapon = The Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. PLX-1 portable missile launcher was a versatile piece of ordnance.1 Using a miniature mass-driver barrel, the weapon launched specially designed projectiles (manufactured by Arakyd)source? which could be fired either ‘dumb’ (firing the projectile straight, to hit slow or non-moving line-of-sight targets) or in the ‘smart’ GAM. GAM, or Gravity Activated Mode,1 used sensors in the missile to actively search for specific pre-programmed target gravity silhouettes (these generally focused on the distinctive gravity waves produced by repulsorlifts, but it could be used against enemy legged or tracked vehicles as well) and attempt to home in on them.3 If a GAM target lock was achieved and the missile launch was initiated, the on-board guidance systems steered the missile towards its target and, with any luck, hit it, with predictable results. There is one round in the chamber with another in reserve.3 With two ready-to-fire missiles loaded at once, a soldier could pop out of concealment, fire a couple of quick rounds and duck back behind cover again while preparing his next salvo. |-|Pistol = Like all blasters of the DC-line manufactured by BlasTech Industries, the DC-17 hand blaster fired blue plasma projectiles that were hyper-ionized to be especially devastating against droids while retaining its lethality against organic beings.34 As a blaster pistol, it could be utilized as a side-arm, and for these two reasons, it was similar in function to its more common cousin, the DC-15S blaster carbine favored as a standard secondary weapon among clone troopers.34 |-|Grenade = Frag grenades consisted of explosive detonite wrapped in a chrome shell.7 They could be set to detonate on impact or set with a timer that lasted several seconds before detonating.2 Frag granades unleashed metal shrapnel and dealt slashing damage. This made them highly effective against unarmored targets. The typical blast radius was about 3 to 4 meters.1 These items were highly restricted despite their common use. Because of their small size and weight, about 0.5 kilograms, detection of these weapons could be difficult. 'Kasrkin' Rifle = A Hellgun, also called a Hot-shot Lasgun, is a pattern of Imperial Lasgun that possesses a more advanced and powerful laser generation system intended to provide more potent laser fire on-target. This makes the Hellgun superior in both range and power output compared to the standard-issue Lasgun. However, the higher power output requires superior quality power cells or the use of a separate backpack power supply, and the more complex inner workings of the weapon require more time and resources to manufacture than the standard Lasgun. This makes it more costly to field and so it is not generally issued to the average soldier of most Astra Militarum regiments. However, Tempestus Scions and other Storm Trooper equivalents, including Cadian Kasrkin and Astra Militarum Grenadiers, are always equipped with a Hellgun as a standard weapon to take full advantage of their superior training and weapons expertise. |-|Heavy Weapon = The Cadian Pattern Grenade Launcher is a commonly used variant utilised by the Cadian Shock Troops Astra Militarum regiment. It can carry a load of twenty grenades and pivots forward to allow reloading. To aim the weapon, the Guardsman flips up a rear sight, which is notched for different ranges, and matches this up with the weapon's front quadrant sight. When preparing to pull the trigger, a Guardsman must first brace himself with a wide-legged stance, as the recoil from Grenade Launchers is significant, comparable to that of a Bolter, and recoil injuries are a common occurrence amongst Guardsmen unfamiliar with the weapon's power. |-|Pistol = The Hellpistol, also known as a Hot-shot Laspistol, corresponds to the Laspistol the same way the Hellgun corresponds to the Lasgun -- it is a more deadly weapon and only slightly heavier than the Laspistol. However, it is also more expensive in terms of the materials and manpower required to manufacture it. Hellpistols are usually found in the company of elite Imperial Guard Grenadier or Storm Trooper Sergeants, although higher-ranking Imperial Guard officers also have access to this weapon by virtue of their higher grade. Storm Troopers normally wear a large backpack which contains the power source required to provide the increased damage output of both Hellpistols and Hellguns. |-|Grenade = The Krak Grenade is a type of explosive device used by the military forces of the Imperium of Man. Krak Grenades use a shaped explosive charge capable of punching holes in armoured targets such as vehicles or bunkers, and its charge can even rip armour plating apart. Typically Krak Grenades are attached directly onto vehicles or fortifications with magnetic, adhesive or physical clamps, maximising their effect on the target. They can also be used against monstrous creatures (such as the larger Tyranid bioforms), when they are attached to the creature's carapace before detonation. These munitions are often used for attacking fortified defensive positions and vehicles, and provide Imperial infantry with a means of harming heavy targets that their primary anti-personnel weaponry may not be able to affect. However, the focused detonation lacks a blast radius, therefore making them impractical for use against enemy infantry. 'X Factors' 'Explinations' 'Training' 'For training, the Kasrkin are too vague in my understanding. They are stated to be on par with the Elite Stormtroopers. ARC Training has been dived into before. These men were trained by a Mandalorian Instructor who would put their lives at the very risk. Using live ammunition instead of simulations and training the ARCs beyond any clones limits.' 'Technology' 'For technology, the Kasrkin take it rather easily. The Warhammer technology in terms of the rifles, pistols, and grenades has shown to be better. The frak grenades are an anti-tank grenade, hellpistols are basically amped up laspistols, which is practically same for the hellgun.' 'Hand to Hand' 'For hand to hand, the Kasrkin, are again. Too vague in my understanding. They haven't been really, any, hand to hand combat. If we can compare them to the Imperial Guardsmen, they're basically bayonet fighters. The ARC Troopers should be better hand to hand combatents in the regard that, they do not use bayonet tactics and are an elite specops force.' 'Tactical Premise' 'For tactical premise, they are even. Both of these special forces know what they're doing and have a tactical battle plan in mind, preparing for nearly every situation they can think of.' 'Notes' * For this battle, it will be a 10 on 10. * One man will carry the heavy weapon, and all men will be given 3 grenades, and of course. Their rifle and pistol. * This battle will take place in the wilderness of Naboo. Due to their camo fitting in the enviornment. The Kasrkin will ambush the ARC Troopers. * For voting, you must either: A. '''Give edges to each weapon and declare a winner(You can also look at the X Factors) Or '''B. '''Give seven sentences on who you think will win this battle. * Finally, the voting will be up on '''Sunday, not today. Next Sunday. *Also, credit to Wookiepedia and the Warhammer 40k wiki for the information. 'Battle' Venator Class Star Destroyer, Nabbo Atmosphere, Outer Rim General Tarkin had sighed and leaned back in his commanding seat. A voice came through the into the ears of Tarkin. "Are you the general of this ship?" spoke the voice. "I am Admiral Tarkin. I will assume that you are a man judging by you're voice?" stated Tarkin. "You would be indeed correct 'Admiral Tarkin', I am Lord General Ursarkar E. Creed of the Imperium of Man." "Well then, 'Lord General' what have you come here for?" stated Tarkin. "From our studies, we have seen that this planet has commited several Xenos activities and is in due for an Exterminatus. If you have men on this planet, I will ask you to with dra-" before 'Creed' could finish, Tarkin had chimed in. "I'm afraid I cannot let you 'exterminatus' this planet." 'Creed' was silent. "I will tell you to withdraw from this area at once. Or face an act of war." stated Tarkin with a stern voice. "Well then, an act of war it is. Heretic." with that the chat had ended. A great battle would insue upon Naboo. Day, Forest, Naboo It was a normal day for the citizens of Naboo, people would work, tend to the children and fear another battle on the planet's soil. Today, their fears would come true. But not in the way they would think. Several men in all White Uniforms walked down a path in a forest area. Their armor marked with blue. As the men turned a corner one of them had stopped. "Did you hear somethin?" said one of them with a thick accent. "Probably just the forest, but stay on high alert" spoke the man leading the march, so they continued down the pathway. In the bushes were men in green armor, camoflauged in the terrain. 'ARC Troopers: ' 'Kasrkin: ' A Kasrkin carrying a grenade launcher had fired near the Clones, the explosion had managed to injure one of the Advanced Recon Commandos, the ARCs had scrambled into to cover, one of them carrying the injured clone. In mere minutes, he, leaning on a tree would succomb to his wounds. TBC Category:Blog posts